Caribbean Pirate/Bio
The term "pirate" refers to one who attacks ships on the high seas with the intent of hijacking the vessel and/or stealing its cargo. The "golden age" of piracy was from the late 1600s to the early 1700s, in part due to a large number of unemployed ex-navy sailors and privateers from wars that had taken place in Europe previously. Many of their weapons were the early black powder muskets, pistols, or grenades, but they did make excellent use of bladed weapons (like a cutlass sword or a boarding pike). Pirates did present a serious threat to English ships, especially when lead by capable leaders like the infamous Blackbeard. In general, pirates of the era were either Europeans, particularly English or French, or in the case of the Barbary Coast pirates, Arabs. Today piracy still exists, especially in Somalia where pirates present a serious threat to merchant ships in the area. __TOC__ Battle vs. Musketeers of the Guard (by KevlarNinja) ﻿Pirate: Musketeer: In a french port, some musketeers, who heard that some pirate were going to steal from some of the crown's ships, are looking for there boat. The Pirates, meanwhile, are just comeing back from the pub. They see the Musketeers snooping around. They see a single Musketeer enter a ship, so, as the musketeer goes under the deck, a pirate throws a lit Grenado and runs off. The Grenado goes off, killing the musketeer and sinking the ship. The other musketeers hear the explosion and see the pirates, mocking them. One Musketeer responds by shooting a pirate with his Musket. The Pirates run off, hopeing to get rid of the Musketeers before they can set sail with some french loot. A Pirate rises his Flintlock Pistol and a Musketeer his wheellock. They fire at the same time, killing them both. The Musketeers catch up, and one pulls out his Rapier and stabs a pirate. A second pirate pulls out his Cultlass and they duel with there swords for a little bit until the pirate cuts the Rapier in half and then slashes him across the neck. Then the pirate falls down dead, because a Musketeer stabed him in the back with his Main Gauche dagger. Suddenly, the pirate captain charges at the Musketeer. The musketeer reaches for his rapier, but the captain chops him in the head with his Boarding Axe. As the Musketeer's dead body falls in the harbor, the captain runs back to his ship. The Musketeer leader sees him and throws a Grenade. The pirate sees the grenade and says "Oh bloody hell." before it blows up. As two ships sink in the king's port, the Musketeer holds his rapier in the air and shouts "Vive le Roi!" (Long live the king). Expert's Opinion The musketeers were better trained than the pirates, with better weapons like the rapier and flintlock musket, and and while the pirates did have seafaring experience, when it came to combat on land, the French musketeers had an advantage. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Samurai (by SPARTAN 119) Samurai: Pirate: A small boat carrying five pirates landed on the shores of Japan. The pirates exited, weapons in hand, in search of treasure to steal. The pirates didn't realize that there was a group of five samurai stalking them from a forested area. A samurai squeezed the trigger on a Tanegashima musket, firing off a shot that took down one of the pirates with a round to the chest. A pirate armed with a flintlock musket returned fire, scoring a fatal hit on the samurai wielding the Tanegashima. The rest of the samurai charged out of the forest weapons at the ready. A samurai armed with a yari charged at a pirate armed with a boarding pike, only for the pirate to drop the pike and raise his blunderbuss, firing a blast of shot through the samurai's armor, into his chest. . The pirate with the blunderbuss was hit in the chest and head by a blast from a samurai's Osutzu, killing him . A second pirate fired a shot from his flintlock pistol, but the round simply dented the samurai's breastplate. The samurai charge at the pirate with is katana as the pirate drew his cutlass. The two blades clashed for a few seconds, until the samurai managed to get a thrust into the pirate's chest, impaling him on the katana . The pirate with the musket, however, had by this time, reloaded, and shot the samurai that had killed his fellow in the head . The musket pirate, however, was struck down by an arrow through the head by a samurai's yumi . The last pirate snuck up behind the samurai with the yumi and thrust his cutlass through a gap in the samurai's armor, killing him. . The lone surviving samurai lunged at the pirate with his katana, only for the pirate to block it with his cutlass. The pirate then raised his flintlock pistol with his other hand and fired a shot into the samurai's unarmored neck, killing him. The pirate walked over to each of the corpses, taking gold coins and an ornately decorated katana from the samurai. The pirate that got into the rowboat and pushed off into the waves, back towards the ship. Expert's Opinion The superior firearms and greater training with said firearms gave the pirates an edge over their disciplined but less prepared opponents. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Conquistadors (by Wassboss) Pirate: Conquistador: A pirate ship docks off the coast of South America. Out of the ship come 5 pirates ready to explore this new land. 2 of them have Blunderbuss’s and the other three have of them have flintlock pistols. They all are armed with cutlasses. They look around and slowly make their way inland. From the top of a hill 5 conquistador’s watch the pirates. Two of them are on horseback, but the other three are on foot. The lead conquistador points at the pirates and the three on foot pull out their arquebus’s and aim at the pirates. The leader instructs them to fire and they do so but they only hit one pirate. The pirates look up and see the conquistadors on top of the hill. The horsemen charge down the hill with their footmen close behind. The pirates ready their guns and wait for the conquistador’s too reach them. The first horseman charges at them but one of the pirates fires their blunderbuss hitting the conquistador square in the chest. The leader charges down on his horse and impales the blunderbuss pirate with his lance. The other three conquistadors reach the bottom of the hill and one fires his crossbow hitting the other blunderbuss wielding pirate right between the eyes. The pirate leader pulls out a flintlock and fires at the horseman but only succeeds in hitting the horse. The horse collapses and the lead conquistador has no choice but to put it out of its misery. The pirate leader pulls out another flintlock and fires at the crossbow wielder hitting him in the neck. The other two conquistadors pull out there sword and charge at the pirates. The pirate leader pulls out a boarding axe and throws it hitting one of the conquistador’s in the head. The pirate leader smirks and turns around and finds himself with a sword too his face. The conquistador leader stabs it forward, the sword going through the pirates head and coming out the other side. Meanwhile the other pirate pulls out his cutlass and starts to duel with the other conquistador. However the sabre shatters and the pirate slices the conquistadors head clean off. He turns to see how his captain is getting on and sees his body, crumpled in a heap on the floor. He shouts in surprise and the lead conquistador almost cuts his hand off. The pirate comes to his senses and dodges another strike from the conquistador. They duel for a bit until the cutlass is knocked out of the pirates hands. The conquistador hits the pirate with the hilt of the sword knocking him down. The pirate falls to his knees and the conquistador points the tip of his sword at the pirates head smiling. The pirate however picks up some sand and throws it at the conquistador, getting him in the eye, blurring his vision. The pirate then gets up and pulls out another flintlock. He levels it at the conquistadors head and fires killing him. The pirate yells in victory and walks back to the ship. Expert's Opinion The pirates won because their weapons were much better and because they did not fight fairly. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Ninja (by The Deadliest Warrior) Pirates: Ninjas: The wooden ship rolled heavily on the rough, choppy seas. The flag of Britain was lowered down the mast and replaced with a black flag with white skull and crossbones on it. Over the horizon, the remains of a true British ship-of-the-line drifted and slowly slipped under the water. The H.M.S. Juno had lost its battle with a vicious pirate ship, the Devil’s Advocate. Onboard the slightly damaged ship, Captain Gerald “Sweetwater” Wesley, a former British sailor who committed mutiny against his captain and turned to the life of a pirate, looked down on a map with several crew members. “The waves are takin’ us off course,” grunted Captain Sweetwater. He pointed a thick finger, laden with rings, down on the map. “We’ve already been blown past India. At this rate we’ll be taken right into China or somewhere else. This can’t be.” “Don’t worry, Cap!” said William “Scurvy” Jones. “Anywhere we go, treasure follows.” “Aye,” agreed Vanessa “Sea-Legs” Pratford. “Don’t you worry. Our cannons are still workin’ and confidence is high. Let the seas take us where she wish. We fear none!” The pirates raised a cry over the table and went down into the captain’s cabin to further make plans. As the Devil’s Advocate continued to blow off-course, closer and closer to not China but Japan, Miyamoto Sashimi crawled across a rooftop in the darkness. Behind him were four fellow assassins and he turned to make sure they were behind him. Tokugawa Yasumi nodded and lowered a rope down the side of the small house. Hana Izanami, the female assassin of the team, whipped out her tessen, or war fan, and slid down the rope. Miyamoto quickly pulled the rope up and waited. Soon enough, Hana scaled her way back up the wall, her tessen blades red with blood. Miyamoto nodded with satisfaction as another mission had been completed, and the ninjas vanished as quickly as they had come. Within the week, the Devil’s Advocate docked at one of the Japanese coastal ports. The English pirates were unaccustomed to the Japanese way of life but enjoyed themselves extensively, buying local dishes at the taverns and looking at the exotic weapons – as well as enjoying the local women, for the men’s part. One evening, Captain Sweetwater broke the news to his crew – they’d be leaving the next night. Hearts heavy, the pirates set out to enjoy themselves for one more night in Japan. Miyamoto Sashimi and his ninja team watched from behind the barrels and crates that night. The moonlight reflected surrealistic silver across the village and through the ocean water. His team had been told to take care of these foreign intruders – Japan had been isolated from Western influence for nearly 150 years, and the shogunate was not thrilled to see such people on Eastern soil. Miyamoto gave the signal and one of his men, Tatsume Kyotunaga, darted forward, wakizashi sword out of his scabbard. Tokugawa followed and then Hana. Finally Gokomatsu Taro went charging at the Devil’s Advocate. Miyamoto brought up the rear of the group. They each slipped on metal claws over their fingers and easily scaled the side of the wooden ship; as they leaped over the edge onto the deck they stumbled upon Henry “Pickles” Nelson, who was about to retreat to his cabin. Tatsume raised his fukiya to his mouth and blows out a poisoned dart, which strikes Pickles in the neck. The pirate grabs his neck, startled, cries out, and staggers over to the side of the ship, where he topples over into the water. The pirates, half-asleep in their cabins, are unaware of Pickles’ death cry. Only Captain Sweetwater leaves his private cabin and goes into the common cabin room to find out what the commotion was. To his shock, he finds Gokomatsu slitting the throats of each of the sleeping pirates with his wakizashi. Roaring with rage, Captain Sweetwater pulls out his flintlock pistol and shoots Gokomatsu Taro in the chest. Only three pirates escape their comrades’ fate and Captain Sweetwater shouts, “We’re under attack!” Scurvy Jones and Sea-Legs Pratford roll out from their hammocks and grab their swords and other weapons. The only other survivor, Edward “Cut-Throat” Whitecliffe, also got up and jumped for his weapons without question. Cut-Throat and heads for the cannon while Scurvy, Sea-Legs, and Sweetwater head to the deck to try to find their attackers. As Scurvy is about to head right onto the deck, Captain Sweetwater stops him and takes out a stinkpot. He throws it onto the deck and the bomb smokes and sputters off a foul smell, and the pirates hear a man coughing loudly. Running onto the deck, they find no one near the stinkpot, but a knife narrowly misses Sea-Legs’ head. Looking up, the pirates see Tatsume climbing up the rigging. Scurvy fires a flintlock pistol but misses. As Tatsume disappears in the ropes above, Scurvy and Captain Sweetwater head down to the starboard side of the boat, leaving Sea-Legs in the middle of the deck. Behind her, Hana creeps closer to the female pirate with her tessen in hand. Hana does a somersault and tries to overpower Sea-Legs but the pirate dodges, rolls to the side, and fires a pistol, hitting the ninja in the leg. Hana throws a glass egg at Sea-Legs, blinding the pirate, and rolls in quickly, whipping the fan blades of the tessen across her adversary’s neck. Sea-Legs falls like a stone, but as Hana tries to creep away, a loud boom is heard and Hana goes sprawling across the boat, a gaping hole in her torso. Pieces of metal rain down around the wounded ninja as she cries out in pain and dies quickly. Cut-Throat has brought the cannon up to the deck, and as the smoke clears, he tries to reload the cannon, stuffing it with cutlery from the ship’s kitchen, intending to use it as grapeshot. However, several shurikens come from seemingly nowhere, disabling the pirate and knocking him to the ground. He looks up to see Tokugawa approaching quickly, swinging his kusarigama menacingly. With a quick flick of the wrist, the hook end of the double-sided weapon carves Cut-Throat’s chest open. Gasping for air, the pirate can only watch as the ninja brings the ball-end of the kusarigama down on his head, cracking it open. Captain Sweetwater orders Scurvy to climb the rigging up after Tatsume, while he himself sets out to hunt any remaining ninjas. Scurvy clenches his cutlass in his teeth and quickly goes up the ropes nearly as quickly as the ninja. Tatsume is startled as Scurvy climbs into view but recovers and whips out his wakizashi. The two men begin to duel their way up to the crow’s nest, Tatsume’s lightning-quick blows being matched by Scurvy’s slower but more powerful strikes. The crow’s nest is cramped and small, leaving the ninja little room for his elegant maneuvers. The pirate lunges forward with his cutlass for a killing blow but Tatsume slashes across his wrist, nearly severing the limb. As Scurvy yells in pain, Tatsume lunges forward but is hit aside by the blunt wooden end of Scurvy’s boarding ax, wielded in his uninjured hand. The pirate scowls and raises his hand for another blow but Tatsume lunges forward and plunges the wakizashi right through his opponent’s neck. Red blood bubbles from the wound, but as the dying pirate falls, he wraps his strong arms around his killer and both pirate and ninja fall from the top of the crow’s nest to their death on the deck below. The pirate captain was unaware he was being followed by the two remaining ninjas. As he stumbled upon the corpses of Scurvy and Tatsume, a creaking was heard behind him. Whipping around, Captain Sweetwater tosses a grenado at his attackers. In the resulting blast, Tokugawa flew backward, dropping the kusarigama, and hit the ground dead. Miyamoto Sashimi, however, rolled quickly away from the blast and charged forward with his poisoned daggers. Sweetwater grabs his boarding pike and lunges forward to keep his opponent at bay. Miyamoto throws one of the daggers but misses. As he tries to come charging in with the second dagger, the pirate captain twirls the boarding pike end over end and whacks the ninja over his head with the heavy blunt end of the pike. The ninja goes falling forward hard and busts his chin on the tough wooden deck. As Miyamoto looks up weakly, his mouth bleeding profusely and vision spinning, Sweetwater raises the boarding pike over his head triumphantly. The ninja raises one hand with a blowgun as a last attempt to kill the pirate, but Sweetwater steps on the assassin’s arm, forcing him to drop it. Then, Captain Sweetwater stabs Miyamoto Sashimi through his midsection and through the deck, embedding the weapon in the wood of the ship. Miyamoto is too weak to cry out in pain but he spits blood and bugs his eyes in terror right before his head tilts slowly to the side, eyes glazed and starry. Captain Sweetwater shoots the ninja in the head with his last flintlock pistol to make sure he’s dead, and then looks up at the night sky. The stars are bright, and while his crew is dead, the pirate knows of a port he could sail to where he could get a fresh crew. Looking around, he notices other Japanese ships docked in the port, and he wonders which one would suit him best to make the fastest escape. Expert's Opinion While the supporters of the ninjas backed their stealth and use of guerilla tactics to confuse and surprise their opponents, the pirates' winning factor was their use of firearms and military knowledge of how to use them effectively and brutally in combat. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Rematch vs. Ninja (by SPARTAN 119) Pirates: Ninjas: A pirate ship sits moored in port at night. Most of the crew are away drinking in a tavern or cavorting with the local women. Only eight pirates, including the captain, stand guard over the ship. Suddenly, one of the pirates feels something prick his neck, and pulls out a fukiya dart. Seconds later, the pirate collapses from the dart's poison. Seconds later, a gunshot rings out from a building next to the docks- a ninja fired a tanegashima musket at one of the pirates, killing him with a shot to the chest , before fleeing his sniping position and climbing onto the roof of the building. "All hands, we be under attack, prepare to be boarded!", the pirate captain yelled. The ninja that fired the sniper shot with the tanegashima jumped from the roof of the building to the mast of the pirate ship. Unfortunately for him, one of the pirates heard him and aimed his musket upwards, shooting the ninja off the mast. A second ninja, the one who fired the fukiya, climbed down the rear mast of the ship, and thrust his wakizashi into the back of a pirate , before he lunged at a second pirate, only to find his blade blocked by a pirate's cutlass. The pirate then raised his flintlock pistol in his other hand and shot the surprised ninja in the face at point black range. Seconds later, another ninja tried to climb up the side of the ship's hull, having swam through the water, but was the pirate captain heard him, and fired his blunderbuss down at the ninja, blasting him off the ship. Seconds later, the captain heard a deafening bang behind him as a ninja fired off his osutsu at close range, filling a pirate's chest with shot. "You'll pay for that ye bastard!", the captain yelled, drawing his cutlass and slashing at the ninja, slicing across his throat, killing the ninja in a spray of blood. To the right of the captain, a pirate armed with a boarding pike thrust at a ninja, who quickly jumped to the side, before drawing his bajozutsu and firing, killing his adversary. On the chaos that was the ship's deck, however ninja with bajozutsu was struck in he back of the head with a boarding axe, the blade burying itself in his skull and killing him instantly. At the same time, the pirate captain was cornered on the neck by two ninja, one armed with a wakizashi, and the other spinning the weight on a kusarigama around, preparing to attack. The pirate captain was not intimidated. Instead, he drew one of four flintlock pistols on his belt and shot the ninja who wielded the kusarigama in the chest, and then shot the second ninja with as second flintlock, causing him too to fall deck, dead. To the right of the pirate captain, a ninja fought with a pair of pirates. In spite of the overwhelming odds, the ninja was holding his own, blocking both of their strikes with his wakizashi. Suddenly, one of the pirates felt something graze his arm. He look to his right to see the lead ninja, who had thrown a shuriken to distract a pirate. The second ninja slashed with his wakizashi, slicing a pirate's head clean off. Seconds later, the pirate retaliated, thrusting his cutlass through the ninja's chest, causing him to fall to his knees, before landing face down on the wooden planking of the deck. The lead ninja drew an osutsu and fired, catching the second-to-last pirate in the chest with a blast, killing him instantly. The ninja then tossed the osutsu aside and drew his wakizashi, facing the pirate captain. The pirate captain lunged at the ninja leader with cutlass in hand, but the ninja blocked the strike, before retaliating with his wakizashi. The pirate responded with a thrust, which grazed the ninja's hand, causing him to lose grip of his wakizashi. The captain kicked the ninja's wakizashi overboard, before making a thrust with his cutlass. The ninja blocked the blow with his tanto, before grabbing the pirate's arm and twisting with his other hand, dislocating the pirate's hand, causing him to drop his sword. The ninja went in for the kill with his tanto, but the pirate kicked him between the legs, stunning him, before drawing his naval dirk and thrusting it into the ninja's chest three times, killing him. WINNER: Pirate Expert's Opinion The pirates won this match because of their superior technology, including more reliable flintlock arms. This allowed them to overcome the superior training and stealth of the ninja. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Rematch Information This battle was rematched primarily due to the original having a one-sided loadout, only giving gunpowder weapons to the pirates. Therefore, a rematch was done to give a more balanced representation of the warriors. Battle vs. Wokou (by Goddess of Despair) Pirate Kaizoku The Kaizoku sail into the harbor, eager for gold. The Pirates are sitting around in a nearby house, drinking and celebrating for their new crew member. Hearing the noise, the Kaizoku leader opens the door into the house and walks in as a Pirate stands and blasts him with a blunderbuss. Two Kaizoku rush into the room and fire Osutsus, annihilating a Pirate’s chest. Another Pirate rushes up with a boarding axe and slams it into a Kaizoku before he could reload. Suddenly a Bo-Hiya rams into the Pirate’s throat. The Kaizoku flee the building as 2 of the Pirates grab muskets while the other lifted his cutlass. The Kaizoku rush through the harbor back towards their ship as 2 Pirates pelt their back with flintlocks, one hitting a man in the back of his head. A Kaizoku fires a Bo-Hiya at one of the Pirate marksmen, hitting him in the middle of his chest. A Pirate armed with a cutlass runs up towards a Kaizoku armed with a Naginata. The Kaizoku slashes diagonally but the Pirate ducks and thrusts into his leg. The Kaizoku dropped his Naginata and felt his wound. The Pirate raised his sword for a finishing blow but was interrupted when the second Kaizoku sliced him in half with his katana. The last Pirate blasted the injured Kaizoku with his flintlock musket. The Kaizoku rushed towards the Pirate who dropped his musket and unsheathed his cutlass. He slashed diagonally but the Kaizoku parried and counterstriked, cutting his hat in half. The Pirate attempted to thrust but the Kaizoku stepped to the side and before the Pirate could react sliced off his head. The Kaizoku put away his katana and felt around the Pirate’s clothing. He found a small bag filled with gold and smiled. Expert's Opinion The Kaizoku won due to the naginata having better range then the axe, the katana being able to cut better, and the Bo-Hiya being a more reliable weapon then the flintlock musket. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Janissaries (by MilenHD) In a warm,half rocky beach in the Ottoman Empire,five Janissaries are patrolling across the local area.Not far away a small ship landed and five Pirates came from it.They had comed here for the treasures of Sultan Murad I,and are not going to give up until they don't find it.As they aproached closer,one of the Ottomans warned his companions and as they saw the Pirates taking the chest,they aimed their matchlocks and fired at the smugglers,hitting only one of them in the neck and all the others missed. Pirates:1234 Janissaries:12345 Then,three of the Pirates returned fire with their muskets,and the fourth grabbed the chest.As one of the muskets jammed,the others managed to fire,but only one killed a Janissary in the neck. Pirates:1234 Janissaries:1234 The fight continued as the Ottomans grabbed their axes and yataghans and charged at the Pirates,who were a little bit below them,in a place similar to sand crater.As the Ottomans were going down,toward the Pirates.One of them threw a grenado,which was stuucked between two rocks and exploded killing one and wounding brutaly the other Janissary. Pirates:1234 Janissaries:123 As the wounded Jannisary falled faster than his companion,it's was met with the stabbing attack of the boarding pike behind his heart,and the pike wielding Pirate was soon decapitated by an Ottoman axe.The Ottomans had arrived to kill the smugglers and take their ancient gold. Pirates:123 Janissaries:12 Seeing he has to help his allies,the Pirate said "Oh My God" in anger and annoyance,and he put the chest down and pulled his cutlass and chraged to help his companions,As the remaining Ottomans lit their grenade,they threw it at the Pirates,but one was wounded very badly by the explosion,the Ottomans lighted another one and threw it at the now crippled Pirate,killing him instantly. Pirates:12 Janissaries:12 The Pirates and the Ottomans charged with their blades and clashed in a epic duel of swords.First to fall out of this duel was one of the Pirates,who tried to pierce the Ottoman's armor and it hans't much success since the blade got stucked and this allowed the Ottoman to kill him. Pirates:1 Janissaries:12 Seeing he is alone,the Pirate grabbed a pile of sand and threw it at the Ottoman,blinding him.Then,with one mighty swing,the Pirate beheaded the Ottoman,spilling a large fountain of blood at him and tainting his coat with blood. Pirates:1 Janissaries:1 In the end the remaining fighters both tired and exhausted charged at each other for a final clash,as both dueled the Pirate outsmarted the Ottoman by charging and knocking him by punching him with full force of his basket handguard,as the Janissary falled the Pirate raised his sword and decapitated him. Pirates:1 Janissaries: Seeing he killed all of them,he sat on the chest,pulled a bottle of rum and he drunk from it as he raised his fist in victory. Expert's Opinion While the Ottomans had armor,better training and were superior marksmans,they were outclassed by Pirates superior technology and melee weapons combat. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios